


Watch Over You

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [84]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watches Castiel sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by Anon: I'd love to see one where Sam and/or Dean just watch Cas sleep, maybe after a particularly rough experience. Poor Cas needs love.

_He looks so perfect like this,_ Sam thinks as he watches the gentle rise and fall of Castiel’s chest. The former angel is sleeping curled up on the bed, hugging not one but three of his favorite stuffed animals. _So beautiful,_ he thinks. _So peaceful, so innocent, so happy._ His lips quirk up in a soft smile that mirrors Castiel’s own.

 

“I watch him too, sometimes,” Dean says behind him. It sounds like a confession, but Sam knows that it’s something more so he waits for the demon to continue. “Sometimes I come in here in the middle of the night and just watch the both of you sleep, curled up around each other, content in your own little world.” He pauses. “I love you. Both of you.”

 

Castiel turns towards them in his sleep and his hair falls in a halo around his face. Sam’s breath catches in his throat because in this light, Castiel looks absolutely angelic. He’s reminded of a Renaissance painting by the way the sheets are draped almost artfully around Castiel’s sleeping form. He resembles all at once of a painting of Venus, a portrait of a child, and a depiction of the divine. Cas is, as he’s always been, somewhere in between yet outside of the realm of sin, humanity, and virtue.

 

Dean takes his hand and Sam remembers that he’s neglected to respond to his Master. “I love you, too,” he says.

 

Dean rubs a finger over his knuckles. “I mean it, Sammy. I love you.”

 

Sam finally tears his eyes away from Cas. He searches Dean’s eyes and sees nothing but love and kindness. He squeezes Dean’s hand. “I know, Master.”

 

Dean smiles. “Let me do something nice for you, Sammy. You can be my pampered little pet for the rest of the week. I’ll coddle you and cuddle you and feed you treats and let you sit on my lap when I pet you. How does that sound?”

 

Sam bites his lip and looks between Dean and Cas. It sounds good, _really_ good, being cared for all week as Dean’s treasured little lapdog. “What about Cas?” He asks after a while. Even though he wants nothing more than to accept Dean’s offer, he can’t imagine letting Cas get left out.

 

Dean huffs out a fond breath of laughter. “Cas can join us whenever we wakes up and then you can take turns sitting in my lap,” Dean says. “While we’re waiting, we can lay down together with Cas so he doesn’t get lonely, if you want.”

 

Sam blushes and smiles down at the ground. “I’d like that,” he whispers.

 

Dean gives him a gentle kiss. “I know you love your Cas, Sammy.” He smiles at his brother. “Shh, now if we lay down gently, you can watch over him until he wakes up.” He leads Sam over to the bed and helps him up.

 

Sam’s heart fills with joy as he lays down and pulls Cas into his arms while Dean cuddles him from behind. _This,_ Sam thinks, _is perfect._


End file.
